Nightmares of Evil
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: After being freed from the spell of the evil Shadow Horse. Kendrix can now use the powers for good, but she's being haunted by her dark deeds. Will it take a certain Red Ranger to comfort her and look forward? Or will she forever doubt and blame herself for hurting those closest to her?


I kept tossing and turning in my sleep. It was no other but a nightmare.

**(Nightmare)**

**"No! Kendrix stop!" The black Ranger didn't care to listen and preformed an upper-cut style slash on the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. The ranger flew back and hit a tree. Black ranger turned its attention to the other rangers. **

**"Quasar Launcher!" She said and held it like a rocket launcher. "Fire!" And a eerie black orb fired from it, the rangers dodged it barely. Maya managed to pull herself up and returned to the fight. They all faced their now identified black ranger. They just discovered no less than a day ago, the mysterious Black Shadow Horse Galaxy Ranger was their friend Kendrix and has been taken over by the evil of its powers.**

**"Kendrix please, you have to remember us! We're your friends!" Maya pleaded,**

**"Come on Keni! I know you're in there!" Leo begged. The Black Shadow ranger rested her black Quasar Sabre on her neck,**

**"Not working "friends". Just face it, I have more power than you and my Shadow Horse Galactabeast knows it too." She replied,**

**"Ken snap out of it! Your own Galactabeast is controlling you! Fight it!" Said Kai,**

**"Just prepare to die rangers." Kendrix said darkly, "Shadow Horse Galactabeast! Arise!" Out of no where, a giant pitch-black horse appeared, with piercing red glowing eyes. On the centre of its chest, was a large deep red jewel. Kendrix raised her Transdagger and the horse turned into a zord. It's eyes glowed, which beamed over the black ranger and grew to megazord size. The rangers just watched as their friend combined with the horse. When it was complete, they heard her say,**

**"Shadow Centaur Megazord!" It literally looked like centaur. "Goodbye rangers." They helplessly watched as the Centaur a Megazord reared on its hind legs and raised its fore-legs, preparing to crush them. Just when the hooves got closer, the image went black…**

**(Nightmare ends)**

"NO!" I screamed aloud, shooting up from my pillow. Cold sweat ran down my back and forehead. I sighed, ever since my friends freed me from the spell I was under, by destroying the red jewel, sitting on the chest of my Shadow Horse Galactabeast, I've been having nightmares non-stop. I haven't a decent night' sleep.

"Ken? Are you OK?" Kai groaned. It was still 3:00 in the morning,

"Sorry if I woke you Kai. Go back to sleep." I answered,

"Nightmares?" He yawned. I didn't reply, but he went back to sleep in an instant. Typical Kai, he hasn't changed at all. I jumped down from bed, dressed myself in my usual citizen clothes. Just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed a jacket cause it's still cold, put on my runners and left the room quietly.  
I headed for the roof to do a little star-gazing.

(*on the rooftop*)

I looked up at the starry night sky. I used to do this all the time with my dad. It brought back some good memories. Little did I know, I had company with me on the rooftop.

"Kendrix?" Said a concerned familiar voice. I turned and looked up, it was no other than the fearless leader in red, Leo, Mike's younger brother. I gave him a slight smile,

"Hey Leo. I'm sorry if I woke you up at this time." I apologised. Leo waved his hand,

"It's fine. I heard you scream in your sleep." I turned away to look at the stars,

"Don't waste your breath with me. I'm grand." Unconvinced, Leo sat down next to me,

"Don't try lying, I can read you like a book. Please, it's better to tell than hide." I sighed, he really does have a point. The longer I bottle it up, the worse it will get.

"Remember when you guys finally freed me from the curse of the Shadow Horse?" Leo nodded and continued listening to me, "Well, since that, I've… I've been having nightmares when I was… you know, evil. I absolutely blame myself for what I've done. To you and the others. I'm not looking for forgiveness, I can't forgive myself," I then felt Leo wrapping his arm around me, to comfort me,

"Kendrix quit blaming yourself. It's not your fault. You couldn't control your actions." He said. I lost it and slammed my fist on the glass. God, any harder my fist would've went through it, but my temper made Leo flinch.

"Goddammit Leo! I was stuck being an evil ranger for how long? A week? Two? Maybe three? Well it was long enough to leave me scarred by the after-effects. Look at it through my eyes Leo, being evil. I was close to annihilating all of you! Then I would've possibly done Scorpius a favour." I calmed down after that. My tempers do flare up pretty quickly but they're controlled. Leo stayed quiet, then looked at the stars and decided to change the subject,

"Beautiful aren't they?" I instantly knew he was on about the night sky. I looked up too,

"Yeah they are. You know Leo, I never really speak about my family history but you remind me of someone close." He laughed a little bit,

"Who?",

"My dad." And Leo just gives me a blank stare. "I know, that was kinda' stupid." I laughed but Leo chuckled too that I compared him to my dad.

"So, why'd ya say that?" Leo asked,

"I lost my mom to a rare type of incurable Cancer. So every night, I would go up to the roof of my house and look at the stars, thinking my mom is…" I stopped to wipe a tear off my cheek, "My mom is up there watching me.",

"Oh Keni, I'm so sorry.",

"You know I hate it when you call me that nick-name." I slightly laughed.

"I know you do." He replied,

"Don't make me push you off the roof Leo Neil Corbett.",

"How did you find out my full name?" His voice filled with suspicion. I smiled mischievously,

"Research. In other words I _hacked_ into your personal files." Leo shook his head,

"Now I think you should've joined the CIA instead of being a Terra Venture Scientist." I scoffed.

**«CIA, yeah right. You can dream on Lion Boy.»** I thought to myself.

(*Week Later*)

The very same nightmare occurred again. I haven't told everyone about me nightmare problems, apart that I did confide with Leo. Unable to get back to sleep, I got off the bed and slipped on my clothes, not trying to wake Kai again. I snuck out to the rooftop.

(*on the rooftop*)

I sat on the roof, once again looking at the stars. I sighed to myself,

**«This is the same nightmare I had for the past week. And there's no way to stop it.»**,

"You're being a very naughty girl Keni." I turned to hear Leo. He's always sarcastic. Usually when I'm down, his sarcasm seems to cheer me up, but not this time. My situation is serious,

"Sorry Leo but you're sarcasm isn't gonna work this time." Leo gave me a pouty look,

"Well way to dampen my mood." I laughed slightly. He sat down next to me.

"Kendrix, I know you're nightmares are getting to you, but you have to stop blaming yourself. That's what the nightmares are making you do. You just have to forgive yourself and look forward.",

"How can I Leo? I nearly killed all of you! You, Mike, Kai, Damon, Maya and Krone. I can't just be like, "Oh thanks you guys! Thanks for freeing me. Let's go celebrate my return.". Well it's not like that. I was happy, but deep inside, you guys found it hard to trust me again." I finished. Leo scoffed in shock of my reply,

"Keni, what makes you think we don't trust you? Of course we do!",

"But was there a question flying around in your heads? Something like, "Can she control her powers now?" or, "Is she going to turn on us?". That's what I'm fearing, I could get caught in a loophole.",

"Look, I know being evil did damage you emotionally, but please, look deep inside your heart. Underneath the shadows of your guilt, is Hope. If your… your mom was here-" My temper flew and I cut Leo off,

"Don't you _dare_ bring my mother into this!" I practically screamed. I hope I didn't wake up the entire base. Leo stared, this time, unshaken,

"You didn't let me finish. Imagine now, your mom and dad right here. They knew you're a Galaxy ranger who was evil. What would they say if they were here right now." He questioned and the tone of his voice, adamant and stern. I looked away, I was trying to figure out what words to choose. I finally made up my answer,

"They'd say something like: _"Don't let the past put you down. Keep your head high and look forward."_" Leo nodded,

"That's _exactly_ what I'm trying to get you to do now." I think it is time I looked forward. Taking the Black Quasar Sabre was my own doing, not taking in any of the consequences. This was done by own action. I gave Leo a smile,

"Thanks Leo. You really helped. I should stop blaming myself and look to the future." He patted my shoulder,  
"That's the Kendrix we all know and love. Come on, we should go to bed. I may have helped you through this but I'm not ready to deal with your morning crankiness.",

"Now I'll push you off the roof." I joked,

"You do and my brother will kill you." He chuckled.

We both left the rooftop and headed back to bed. After that talk with Leo, the nightmares have stopped. The moral in this: is to not let the past get to you, but just keep looking forward.


End file.
